


black coffe to go and a side of you

by yolkbuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolkbuns/pseuds/yolkbuns
Summary: ten is a sleep deprived cafe barista and taeyong is more or less his favorite customer





	

**Author's Note:**

> au where ten is a cafe barista and is too dense to realize shy!taeyong has been hitting on him- and by shy i mean 'im terrible with emotions so ill throw compliments at you with a straight face in the hopes you'll flirt back and this one shot end with us holding hands running towards the sunset'  
> also credits to my friend for this prompt but i won't ever tell her i already wrote it because my writing is the absolute worst  
> anyway, enjoy :---)

being a college student means you've got a shitton of work load (which in all honesty, you're trying to put off until the last possible moment which is the absolute worst idea because who the fuck thinks they can write 2500 words of why they think a thing they barely read about in their textbook is important and do about a hundred other things related to a different thing and read 7 chapters of their absurdly thick textbook all in one night), a longass list of ridiculously overpriced books to buy and a thinass wallet to support themselves for the next couple of years. on top of that, college students never really ever get enough sleep and are willing to juggle as many jobs as they can so they don't go broke and starve. which is probably why ten is almost always preoccupied and taeyong is almost always disappointed.

 

**i.**

"next!"

"hi, uh, i'll get an iced americano"

"do you want anything else with that?"

"yeah sure, how about your number?"

"uh huh could you wait at the side please? thanks"

"wait aren't you going to ask for my name?"

"already got it"

"....okay"

"iced americano for the korean jack frost!"

taeyong is red-faced when he walks over to claim his drink and he not-so-subtly checks the cup for a phone number. and he does find a number but it's missing a couple more

_10_

 

 

**ii.**

"good morning, what will you have?"

"i'll have a black coffee to go"

"would you like a bagel with that?"

"no thanks but a slice of you would be nice"

"with cream cheese or sour cream?"

 

 

**iii.**

"hi, im ten, what can i get you?"

"hey, i'll get a caramel frappe"

"would you like a cookie with that?"

"sure and maybe your number with the missing 9 digits?"

"you got it"

 

taeyong sighs in frustration when he sees _1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10_ scrawled on the back of his cup

 

 

**iv.**

"where's ten?"

"he's having his break right now. my name is yuta and i will be your server for today, what would you like to have?"

"a mocha latte and maybe his company?"

"good god just ask him out already"

 

 

**v.**

"hi, what would you like to order?"

"maybe you on a silver platter? jesus no sorry that came off hannibal-ish." 

"let's try that again, shall we? what will you have?"

"a caramel macchiato with a side of you, please"

"the 'you' might be 15 minutes late, are you willing to wait?"

"only for you"

 

 

 

the minute taeyong steps outside and shuts the door quietly, he's met with ten's smiling face and a soft peck on his lips.

"you're so patient"

"and you're so dense"

"i'm running on 3 hours of sleep daily, don't slander me"

"i'm really not, i haven't even brought up the fact that you almost always mess up my orders but i haven't complained like the past three customers you've had. maybe i should inform the manager?"

"go ahead, i've been trying to quit this job for months"

"why haven't you quit this job then?"

"i happen to like the customers. there's a certain boy with silver hair that resembles a fictional character that i have my eye on"

"excuse me bitch jack frost is real"

"we haven't even been on our first date yet and you're already calling me bitch? you must be so smitten with me"

"i have been for the past 3 months but thanks for noticing"

ten chuckles and gives taeyong another peck, and he tries to deepen it but ten pulls away just as quick.

"that's not fair"

"i know" so ten gives him a kiss on each cheek and taeyong feels the smile on his face.

"what time does your shift end?"

"i still have 3 hours to go but since i already got what i was working for, i guess i'm gonna bounce"

"i happen to like the coffee here? even the guy who gets my orders wrong?"

"well, maybe the next time you go here, you can bring a boyfriend. that's me, by the way, hi"


End file.
